Through time and memories
by Selcouthener
Summary: The Doctor has always thought they were alone in the world. But that's not the case. So what happens when The Doctors and their past and future companions watch the show "Doctor Who"
1. One

The Doctors always feel that they are alone. But that is not the case. What happens when The Doctors and his friends and family come together to watch and experience the doctors past and future together.

————————-

Life on the Tardis was good for Rose and The Doctor. They have been traveling and running together and they couldn't be happier. 

Rose had gotten up that morning in the Tardis and couldn't help but feel...off. 

It felt like something was pressing on her head. Like someone was squeezing her temples lightly, not enough to hurt but enough to feel a pressure. 

She walked into the dimly lit console room and looked around for her leather wearing companion. She walked around toward the front of the Tardis when she tripped and stumbled. She looked down and saw the Doctor passed out, flat on his face with the sonic screwdriver a few feet in front of him. 

As she bent down, with shaking hands, to check if he was breathing, the pressure on her temples turned into a pounding and before she knew it, she was falling and the black took over her vision before she touched the ground. 

—-

Martha and Mickey were happy, they were married and traveling the world, saving lives and experiencing new adventures together.

They were in an abandoned warehouse, on their latest death defying mission, when they felt it, the rumbling. Their first thought was "**Earthquake**" 

But that didn't align with where they were in the world and immediately knew they were under attack. They grabbed whatever was closest to them in weapons and got ready for the ambush. But the rumbling stopped. 

Martha looked around for any sign of the out of the ordinary. When she heard a scream, she turned around and witnessed the love of her life falling through a crater in the concrete floor. 

She sprinted over and saw him fall into what looked like, a white fog. She could feel the tears gathering in her eyes but, before she could cry,she felt the rumbling again. She tipped face first into the crater and but her arms out first, for the eventual impact. 

—-

Donna was really enjoying life right now. She may of been the greatest temp to ever live but right now she was, in her opinion, the greatest female time traveler. 

That's right Donna Noble was a time traveler, she couldn't believe it. She was relaxing in spa, right now, The Doctor had brought her to a planet, that was one of the best spas in the universe. She felt like the queen she was. 

The Doctor wasn't in the best of moods but that was understandable, he had went through an ordeal that he hadn't told her about and probably never would. But she knew he wasn't in great headspace and even she knew when to not push. 

She got up from the lounge chair that she had been laying on and began to walk towards the door of the blue box, to check on the Space man, when she got a great cramp in her stomach. She hunched over in pain and tryed to waddle her way back to the chair, when it got to much and she dropped to the marble floors. 

The pain was too much and she squeezed her eyes shut and tried to will it away. The pain went away, along with her consciousness. 

—-

Captain jack harkness was going through reports when he felt the tingling return in his lower back. 

It wasn't the first time he had felt it. It had been coming and going all day. Some of tingling being downright annoying to deal with. The reports would have to wait. 

As jack got up to put on his trenchcoat, he simply couldn't feel his bottom half, and began to topple over but before he could hit the ground with a hard crash. His body simply disappeared along with shoes that he had taken off, that lay haphazardly user the desk chair. 

—-

Eleven was simply hanging around under the Tardis console. He had his trusty sonic screwdriver out and was swinging as he fiddled with the big and small multicoloured wires. 

They had just returned to being on the Tardis after a long while, being married and having "real" jobs meant they didn't have time for the Doctor and his adventures exploring time and space...or whatever Rory said as they had eaten pizza.

He hadn't really been listening, he had been too busy translating little women into horse-speech through memory. That had taken up quite a bit of concentration. 

He had decided that was quite enough fiddling with the wires and began to head back up to the main level of the Tardis. 

He was talking to sexy about what the latest adventure would be when the power started to shut down, first starting from the top of the stairs and the slowly creeping it's way to the center of the Tardis. 

As soon as the Power went out, The Doctor burst into action, first kicking in the back up generator and then stabilizing the battery ( or dying star) and then rerouting the power to the gravity stabilizers. 

The doctor who had been running around in flurry didn't realize that he was about to be engulfed by beam of warm yellow light. As soon as the light touched him, he was gone, and the two panels he had been holding clattered to the ground with a mighty bang. 

—-

The paternoster gang and River Song were having their evening tea.They saw the light but being the bad asses that they are didn't react just simply accepted the light and knew the Doctor would save them in the end.

—- 

Bill and the Doctor had finished tutoring for the day. They were walking over to the Tardis while the doctor was convincing Bill the best restaurant in the world was underwater, with whale-like humanoids for waiters and horses with scales for chefs.

Bill was convinced it was '_Eddie Rockets'._The Doctor wasn't going to be changing her mind anytime soon. 

The Doctor whipped out his simple key from who knows where to unlock the Tardis when the room started shaking. 

Bill immediately started to run to the desk to get under it like she had seen in plenty of survival movies. When the Doctor frappes her upper bicep and heaved her into the Tardis or tried to.

Before Bill could jump into the safety of the Tardis, she could feel her feet giveout from under her and she felt herself fall down to who knows where. She could hear the Doctor scream her name from above her but she decided to close her eyes and brace for impact. She didn't see the Doctor begin his descent either. 

—-

Ashildr was in her room enjoying a book she had picked on one of her and Clara's excursions to the nearby town. 

Her and Clara has rescued the Town and the surrounding villages from a flesh eating monster. They had been traveling from century to century, galaxy to galaxy for six years (in human time). 

Had met plenty of interesting and sometimes terrifying creatures. Sure sometimes, they had bad days where they couldn't get up in the morning and sometimes they got too attached to people they met, but they had each other. 

They had become extremely close in the last couple of years and in a way Clara became Ashildrs new journal and Ashildr became Clara's new best friend. 

Sure Clara still misses the Doctor with all her heart but if it was meant to be, they would still be together. 

Ashildr went to the newly refurbished console room and caught Clara tinkering with the bottom of console. She cleared her throat loudly and could hear Clara groan as she had bumped her head. 

She came out from under the console dressed in a red shirt and black satin overalls with glare towards Ashildr. 

"I do it every time, it's not my fault you jump every time," Ashildr commented as she made her way over to the leather chairs surrounding the console. Clara didn't answer, she just made a mocking face at her back and went on about her day. 

They started to comment back and forth about where they should go next, when the Tardis suddenly started to sound an alarm. Clara immediately tried to find the source of the warning when all of a sudden, Ashildr disappeared before her very eyes, her body literally turning into a green liquid and failing through the railing. 

Clara went to shout for Ashildr in panic when she felt a cold wet feeling come over her and then there was nothing but a floating Diner in space with no pilots. 

—-

Graham, Yaz and Ryan were, right now, in a very important game. This game destroyed relationships, families and most importantly patience. 

This game was monopoly. They had been playing it for three hours and by now Ryan thought he was actually going to throw a tantrum. There was no way Graham had that many properties without cheating. He knew his old man was hiding Monopoly money under his chair cushion and Ryan, he had his eyes pealed for that moment when Graham gave himself away. 

Yaz was about to roll her dice when she heard a strange creaking sound coming from the closet across the dimly lit room.

She knew she should probably go find the doctor and tell her but it was probably nothing,right? 

Yaz slowly got up, Ryan and Graham not paying any attention, too busy counting how much fake money they had in them and Ryan making sure that Graham wasn't cheating. 

She slowly creeped over to where the noise source was hidden and opened the door. 

She was met with a bright light that engulfed her vision and soon took over the whole Tardis. So much for curiosity. 

/

I don't own Doctor who or any relating shows or comics. I am simply using the show for creative purposes. 


	2. 2

Bill Potts had been through a lot in the few months she had spent with the Doctor.

She had fought Daleks, watched the love of her life turn into a puddle and even experienced a murderous robot that spoke emoji. It had been a lot for one girl to handle.

But this, this definitely topped the cake for Bill. Waking up with a six foot man lying across the bottom of her legs is enough to make anybody panic.

She began to sit up when she noticed that her head was lying on something soft but...squishy. She sat up quickly, as much as she could with grey headed man lying on her. She looked behind her and noticed an older woman with bright orange hair lying down. She didn't know the woman and immediately felt bad for sleeping on her.

She moved the Doctor gently onto the soft carpet under her. She got up and quickly searched her surroundings. She immediately saw the bodies all around where she was standing. It creeped her out.

She could see them breathing, as their chests moved. She could see armchairs a little further up from the unconscious bodies and a massive cinema-like screen. She looked at the back of the room for a projector and couldn't find one. This was getting weirder by the second.

She went to go search for an exit and then the strangers began to stir.

—-

Everyone slowly began to open their eyes, looking around their surroundings. Gasps could be heard from all corners of the room.

As Doctor number twelve awoke from his nap, he couldn't help but feel scared. He didn't know where he was but he recognize all the people surrounding home and this just made it more scary in the Doctors opinion.

He looked around and all he could see was the faces of his friends that had past, faces of people who left him for another adventure. Faces of people who he couldn't save. This was a nightmare come to life for the Doctor. He felt like he was standing in a graveyard.

What made the doctor the most nervous was that no one would recognize him, no one knew the old man standing in the corner all by himself. He had no one. Where was Bill and why wasn't she beside him?

He could feel himself becoming more and more frustrated until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked down and was met with the face of his old friend, Strax. He couldn't believe it, and when he looked up on the face of Paternoster gang he knew he wouldn't be alone in this very confusing scenario, he could feel the panic beginning to wain.

He didn't care that he didn't like hugs because in that moment, he was a very happy man and he needed comfort so he grabbed Jenny, who he was closest to himself and squeezed her into a hug that would've impressed Bill but she wasn't there. That was nagging at his mind in that moment.

He looked up and saw the face of her lizard-like wife smiling at him with a happy expression on her face and as he hugged Jenny, he thought that everything would be okay. He just had to find Bill first.

Then he heard a voice. A voice that he thought he wouldn't hear for a very long time. It was Clara's voice. It was his impossible Clara's voice. He could remember Clara's voice.

"Doctor?" She said as she looked at him with those big brown eyes. Her smile that never failed to lighten up his face was there for him to see. There were tears gathering in the corners of her eyes, mirroring his own.

"Clara, I remember," He said as he smiled that big smile he saved only for her. A smile that didn't belong with his aggressive looking eyebrows on his time ridden face.

But there it was, just for her. How could he forget her.

He could see everybody had stopped their conversations to watch the scene play out and the Doctor didn't seem to care. Clara was right in front of him and he couldn't be bothered about that they were probably wondering who the hell they were.

He didn't give her a chance to move before he was running at her and swinging her around in his arms. He could hear her giggling as her hands made purchase on his shoulders. She was here, right in front of him.

He put her down and they smiled at each other, in their own little impossible bubble that no one could burst.

Until someone did.

"Where the hell are we," Donna Noble asked as she looked at the affectionate display of the two adults. It was very lovey-Dovey and she didn't know who they were and she felt that she should interrupt before they start kissing or something ,to save them the embarrassment.

" No offense, but who the hell are you people and where am I ," The ninth Doctor deemanded as he gripped his sonic in his hand. And Roses hand in the other.

Then Rose herself, saw a note and picked it up. "I'll read this," she said as she unfolded the stiff card material.

"All it says is, ' introduce yourselves, take a seat and we can get started,'" she said as she put down the note on the table it had previously been on.

So one by one they introduced themselves.

"Well, I'm The Doctor and This is Rose Tyler", he said as he scanned the room for any sign of the Tardis. Rose scanned the faces on the room, she couldn't help but feel left out that many of these people knew eachother and she didn't know any of them, well, bar her own Doctor.

"I'm Doctor, number 10, I guess and this is-", he was elbowed in the stomach before he could continue. This was met with giggles.

"I can say my own name, thanks space man," The woman with bright hair said. "I'm Donna Noble". She said with a victorious smirk. She could feel the Doctor boring holes into the side of her head while he rubbed his stomach.

"I'm Martha and this is Mickie," Martha said as she gripped Mickies hand tight. She recognized Rose as his Ex and she was not about to have her fawn all over him.

Rose couldn't help but feel uncomfortable that Mickey wasn't with her because as of right now in time, he was her boyfriend. She felt like she should probably break up with Mickey now.

"I'm Professor River Song," River said as she relaxed on the armchair closest to her with her handgun-blaster lying lazily in her right hand. This made her terrifying if not for the younger woman standing beside her that couldn't help but roll her eyes at the display

"My name is Amy pond and this is Rory, and this is my Daughter," she said as she kicked River legs , with her arms folded. " Get up," she said as she pulled River out of her position on the chair. Rory waved his hand at everyone in a Rory-like fashion ( awkwardly). People noticed the age difference between the supposed mother and daughter duo, but didn't remark. They would not like to be shot.

The young looking man in the tweed jacket standing beside Amy and watching the display turned around abruptly and with his ususal flourish. " Hi, I am the Doctor, number eleven, if we are going in the order I think we are going in and -," he was cut off by amy and she gave an apologetic glance at everyone for her doctors rambling. He looked at her with a look of outrage, rubbing his head where she had flicked him. Clara giggles to herself at her other Doctors usual antics. Twelve looked down at her with a look of pure affection, he couldn't believe she was with him.

" I'm Jenny, this is Strax," the potato looking man nodded at Jenny " and this is my wife," she said as Vastra came up behind her and grasped her hand and placed a kiss on her cheek. Doctor number Ten raised an eyebrow and Jack harkness smirked at the action.

" I'm Clara, as you probably heard," she added the last bit under her breath but smiled none the less at the people she already knew from when she split herself up in the timestream, but they didnt know her and she would keep it that way. For now.

"I'm Ashildr," was all the young girl said before she went and sat down in the chairs in front of the massive screen. Clara shook her head at her display of nonchalance.

" I'm the Doctor...number twelve and before any of you start asking questions, I'm not going to answer them," he said as he had a firm hand on Clara's own, The other Doctors were about to but when he saw the glare he sent towards them, they thought better.

"I'm Bill," Twelve jumped when he heard her voice and turned to see her with a cup of tea in her hand and her, smiling at his fright. She was walking towards him at a relaxed pace. He smiled at her relaxed, go-with-the-flow nature and before he could make a remark, he was cut off by none other than the flirtatious Captain,striding past him and towards Bill and smiled a charming smile and got ready to work his magic.

"The names Captain Jack Harkness and you, " he leaned down and kissed her knuckles in a gentlemanly manner " are a beautiful lady," he finished off while pearing up at her through his lashes. This had to work, he pulled out his best moves.

With a straight face Bill said "I'm Gay," and kept walking to the Doctor. Everyone started sniggering at the look of disapointment diplayed on Jacks face. Bill smiles and mouthed the words 'Sorry' but she didn't look very sorry.

To avoid anymore embarrasment towards Jack, Doctor 13 jumps in .

"Doctor number thirteen at your service and this is my fam, Yaz," Yaz smiles amd waves " Ryan," he nods to everyone with a look of nervousness coating his face. " And Graham," the older man smiles a warm smile and everyone can't help but feel good at his fatherly smile.

"You're a woman," Donna Noble remarked with a smile on her face. The Doctor was woman with the same unusual style she couldn't help but notice.

"I hope so. I am still a woman, right Yaz?" The Blonde Doctor turned to her female companion on her right with a look of worry planted on her face.

"Yes, you are still a woman." Yaz said with a fond smile and the Doctor gazed back at her with the same affection in her eyes.

"Well, I guess we better sit down and get whatever this is over with," 9 says as he walks towards the second row with rose traipsing behind him.

Everyone gets a seat before the lights dim and then Tv flares with a bright noise and everyone was ready for whatever this situation was.i

/

**_I dont own Doctor who or any properties related to the show. this show belongs to the creator and bbc. I am simply using this as a means of having fun and giving the people the what they are want. _**


	3. 3:UNDERTHELAKE

When the lights dimmed and the screen came on, the whole theatre seemed to be waiting for an explosion or...something bad to happen.

But none of that happened.

**The Drum: Underwater Mining Facility, Caithness, Scotland, 2119**

Everyone looked at eachother when this appeared on screen. Clara and 12 looked at eachother. They recognizes those coordinates. Could it be...?

_(**The camera**_** is**_** flown over a large underwater base with lots of bright lights on.)**_  
**_MORAN [OC: Private journal of Captain Jonathan Moran, 21st November 2119. We have located a craft of unknown origin on the lake floor. Visual scans in situ revealed nothing, so...we have brought the craft on board and myself and the crew will now investigate._**

"Doctor, do you know who these people are ?" Rose asked from her chair beside the Doctor. Nine looked down at her and was about to shake his head before he heard another voice.

"Yes. yes I do," Twelve said as he kept his eyes on the screen. His hand tightening on Clara's at the stares he was receiving. Rose looked at him, with a worried look on her face before turning back towards the screen.

**_[Main hangar]_**

**_(The mystery craft is a massive mammoth of a machine- there are steps on the back hatch which has lowered as a ramp up into a single empty compartment with one large rectangular object inside. Moran is a big looking man standing just inside it.)_**  
**_MORAN: How did they miss this in the initial survey?_**

"Miss what... I wonder," eleven said as he surveyed the scene with inspector eyes.

"Well maybe if you stopped talking, we could find out sweetie," River answered while pointing at the paused scene.

**_LUNN: Cass says it was buried, and then the currents of the water must have shifted the rubble around._**  
**_(Cass is a deaf woman who uses sign languages as her form of communication, and Lunn is her interpreter. Another man wearing glasses - Bennett - is scanning with a Geiger counter.)_**  
**_PRITCHARD: A conversation needs to be had about who owns this spaceship._**  
**_MORAN: Can we stop calling it a spaceship? We don't know what it is._**

" Somebodys in denial," Bill said while eating popcorn in the corner chair, her handing some to twelve who had held his hand out for some. Chuckles could be heard around the room.

**_PRITCHARD: A case could be made that this is an asset, and my company has bought the rights to all assets_**  
**_MORAN: Whoa, whoa. What's this? Lunn, grab me a torch, will you?_**  
**_(There are four strange symbols apparently scratched into the port side of the inner hull.)_**

Everyone in the room leaned forward in curiously about what it could be, bar Clara and twelve who had realized what was going on...sorta.

**_MORAN: It was found on MOD property, even if that property is underwater._**  
**_(Lunn goes to a wall cabinet and we see something run past at speed. When he shuts the cabinet door a older face with a top hat and a sharp suit is briefly seen behind his own, but as he turns around there is no one there.)_**

"Well this just got scary...great a ghost," Jack Harkness as he laughed in disbelief. Ten shook at his antics before turning back to the screen.

**_MORAN: What you bought is the oil under the ground. Lunn! Where's the torch?_**

"Give him a break, he just saw a ghost," Jack said as he tried to steal popcorn off Bill who just slapped his hand in retaliation.

**_(O'Donnell, a young lady with pony tail and baseball cap, gets the torch from Lunn and hands it to Moran. He shines it on the symbols and we see them reflect brightly in his eyes. The two of them leave the vessel.)_**

"Ooohhh, spooky," Donna said to everybody. Clara nodded at her, it had been spooky and downright terrifying for a few moments.

**_CASS via LUNN: Can I go in?_**  
**_MORAN: What is the radiation count?_**  
**_BENNETT: Pretty much background level._**  
**_O'DONNELL: Anything more, it would have shown up on the initial survey twenty years ago._**  
**_LUNN: (signs to Cass) If it's not safe, how come you can go in? _**

**_[CASS replies VIA ASL and LUNN smiles]  
_****_CASS via LUNN: How long do you think it's been down here?_**  
**_BENNETT: Well, there's next to no corrosion. I've not seen technology like this._**  
**_MORAN: Please don't say on Earth._**  
**_BENNETT: On Earth before._**  
**_(O'Donnell laughs.)_**

"This guy really doesn't like aliens does he, he mustn't of liked you twelve," Jack said as he surveyed the older mans facial reactions for any sign of...anything.

Twelve just looked at him with withering stare and turned away. This was no laughing matter, how have they gotten this footage?

**_MORAN: (sighs) Maybe it's some kind of experimental craft that got left behind when they abandoned the site._**  
**_BENNETT: Wait, you think the Army would just lose a prototype weapon?_**  
**_MORAN: You're new to the military, aren't you, son?_**  
**_LUNN: Cass says he might be right. It might have been here since the 1980s, when the valley flooded._**

"And the plot thickens," Rory states as he cuddled into Amy. River smiled at her parents in adoration.

**_(Pritchard is peering at a circular dot design tech on the forward bulkhead of the ship, when he sees a hand reach for him. It belongs to a strange figure in Victorian style clothes and top hat, with long white sideburns. Then the craft's engines ignite, spurting flame.)_**  
**_MORAN: Cass!_**  
**_(Moran pushes Cass to safety and gets incinerated himself. Alarms sound and everyone flees.)_**

Everyone was silent at his death and Nine and Ten bent their heads in respect. Twelve and eleven stared at nothing with a blank look and Thirteen just sighed and placed her head in her hands.

' someone always has to die, don't they,' was the thought, every Doctor was thinking in that moment.Twelve knew he had died, but watching it happen was something else entirely. Clara simply rested a hand on his.

**_LUNN: Come on! Move! Come on, we need to go now!_**  
**_COMPUTER: Fire in the main hangar. Safety protocols have been initiated. All crew must evacuate immediately. This safety message was brought to you by Vector Petroleum._**

"Have to slip the sponsorship in there somewhere, don't they," Graham said to try to lighten the mood. Thirteen smiled at him and held his hand.

Clara smiled at the attempt to lighten the dull mood that had taken hold of the explorers.

**_[Corridor]_**

**_(Sealing a doorway.)_**  
**_O'DONNELL: We can't just leave him in there!_**  
**_PRITCHARD: There was something in the spaceship, I saw it!_**  
**_BENNETT: O'Donnell. O'Donnell, he's dead. Didn't you see?_**  
**_LUNN: The fire, are we safe out here?_**  
**_BENNETT: It's fine. The CO2 will put the fire out._**  
**_O'DONNELL: (to Pritchard) It was you! You were messing about with the controls on that ship! _**

"Everyone always has to put the blame on someone else," Martha said and she shook her head in disappointment at O'DONNELL.

**_(Cass looks past them all and screams, and grabs Lunn to protect her. Moran is standing behind them, lips moving. There are black holes where his eyes should be.)_**

"I'd scream too," Thirteen said while raising her hand, Everyone bar a few laughed at the look of honesty on her face.

**_BENNETT: Moran. But, we just saw you_**  
**_O'DONNELL: He's. Oh, my God. He's a ghost._**  
**_(Moran is joined by the other figure, and they both reach out for the crew.)_**

"This just got a little bit more terrifying," Donna commented again, "and confusing," she added as an afterthought. Clara laughed at her spoken out loud thoughts and Donna turned around to beam at her.

The Doctors smiled at their companions bonding. It made them feel happy, even in a dark, confusing time such as this.

**_[Corridor]_**

**_(Three days later, the Tardis materialises. We are shown an overturned chair and a base that seems to be empty. The Doctor talks to the Tardis.)_**  
**_DOCTOR: What's wrong? You're not happy. Why aren't you happy? Tell me._**

" What is happening...why are you on the screen...I'm really confused," Amy said as she turned around to inspect them with pierced eyes.

" I think this is showing past and future adventures we are going and have had," Clara said while meeting Amy's Glare with a look of defiance.

"Maybe we should continue," Jenny said to diffuse the tension that had been created between Amy and Clara.

They both looked away from each other. Any smirking when she turned around to face the silver screen. She liked this Clara one.

**_CLARA [OC: Come on! we're on a roll!_**  
**_(She stands in the Tardis doorway.)_**  
**_CLARA: Monsters, things blowing up. Oh, hey, can we go back to that place where the people with the long necks have been celebrating New Year for two centuries? I left my sunglasses there. And most of my dignity._**

"What did you do," Jack said while turning to face Clara.

"Nothing that I'm ever going to tell you," she responded while keeping her eyes forward and not turning to face him.

"I'll get it out of you eventually, that's a promise," he said while staring at her to make her uncomfortable.

"Trust me, you won't," twelve responded this time while shaking his head at Jack.

**_DOCTOR: Why have you brought us here?_**  
**_CLARA: Here being?_**  
**_(She shuts the Tardis door.)_**  
**_DOCTOR: Underwater. Some sort of a base. The technology's twenty second century. Maybe military, maybe scientific._**  
**_CLARA: Is there a crew?_**  
**_DOCTOR: Must be, somewhere, if there's oxygen._**  
**_(They walk down the corridor.)_**  
**_CLARA: I want another adventure. Come on, you feel the same. You're itching to save a planet, I know it._**  
**_(He smiles behind her back.)_**

"I knew you did," Clara said and turned, smiling up at her best friend. He just looked at her and smiled softly at her.

Eleven looked at the display of affection the Doctor had and the soft look they just shared and knew there was something special about Clara. Very special, he concluded.

**_[Mess hall]_**

**_(A big mural of a dragon or a sea serpent threatening some men in a small wooden sailing boat. This is where the overturned chair is, along with a lot of mess.)_**  
**_CLARA: Doctor, look at this._**  
**_DOCTOR; Well. Looks like you got your wish._**  
**_CLARA: Food fight?_**  
**_(A knife is stuck in a wall. Clara twangs it.)_**  
**_DOCTOR: I think there was more to it than that. Whatever it was, it happened pretty recently._**  
**_(He sticks his finger into a cup of originally hot liquid.)_**  
**_DOCTOR: Seven or eight hours ago. No bodies, though._**

"Doctor you do the weirdest things to tell time," Rory said. He had a look of revulsion on his face.

Twelve and eleven just smiled innocently and continued to watch the scene.

**_CLARA: And they took provisions. Okay, so something or someone forced the crew to abandon the base. Maybe they went for a swim in the creepy flooded village outside._**  
**_(They look through the windows.)_**  
**_CLARA: Oh, yeah. You see, this is more like it._**  
**_(She holds out her hand for a high five?)_**  
**_CLARA: Oh, come on. Don't leave me hanging._**

"I can't believe you left her hanging, that's a disgrace," Mickey said with a look of faux disappointment masking his face.

Martha laughed at her husbands antics.

Rose, while looking at the display, couldn't help but feel happy that they got along so well.

**_(The Doctor walks out of the room. She follows after a few moments.)_**

**_[Corridor]  
_**

**_DOCTOR: Look. Told you. Crew._**  
**_(Moran and the ghost are squatting on the floor with their backs towards the Doctor and Clara.)_**  
**_DOCTOR: Hello, sailors!_**  
**_(The figures stand and turn, their lips moving.)_**  
**_DOCTOR: Right, I did not expect that. Hands up who expected that._**

Jack and Bill put up their hands. Twelve slapped Bills hand lightly in retaliation and Bill chuckled into her popcorn.

Clara smiled at the young girl and the obvious affection he had for the curly haired. She was happy he had someone.

**_(The figures walk forward.)_**  
**_DOCTOR: Wait, wait. I don't think they're going to hurt us. I think that they're just curious._**  
**_(The alien stands nose to nose with the Doctor, while Moran looks down at Clara.)_**  
**_CLARA: Are you sure?_**  
**_DOCTOR: Well, I mean, define sure. Look at you lovely chaps. What's happened to you, then?_**  
**_(The figures turn away, still muttering to themselves.)_**  
**_DOCTOR: Come on._**  
**_(The Doctor and Clara follow the figures.)_**  
**_CLARA: What are they?_**  
**_DOCTOR: I haven't a clue. Isn't that exciting?_**

"Yeah, it's nice to see you struggle sometimes," Donna said with an innocent smile aimed towards Ten.

He shook his head at her antics, and replied with a very deadpan " you can find your own way home."

"Like you even know how to leave," with a roll of her eyes before turning back towards the screen. He didn't have a comeback to that and crossed his arms.

**_[Main hangar]_**

**_(The doors open. The Doctor and Clara enter, and the doors close behind them. The fire has long been extinguished.)_**  
**_CLARA: Where did they go? What is it, some kind of submarine?_**  
**_DOCTOR: No, it's alien._**  
**_(They go inside the spaceship. The Doctor runs his hand over the rectangular object and sees the symbols on the wall. We see them in his eye. He points to them, and Clara picks up the light and shines it on the markings.)_**  
**_DOCTOR: That's weird. The Tardis hasn't translated it._**  
**_(A strange, hissing sort of sound. Clara turns.)_**  
**_CLARA: (sotto) Hey, look, they're back._**  
**_DOCTOR: Hello! Did you want to show us this? It's very nice._**  
**_CLARA: Wait, are they saying something?_**

River has noticed the faint moving of lips and was half that Clara had also, this was a very interesting story indeed.

"What are they saying," Jack said as he tried to make out what the silent figures were murmuring.

"You'll probably find out," Clara said with a small shrug of her shoulders.

**_(Moran takes a fire axe from the wall, but it is very heavy for him.)_**  
**_CLARA: Okay, they now appear to be arming themselves._**  
**_DOCTOR: Yes, I spotted that, too._**  
**_(They leave the craft as the other ghost takes a harpoon gun.)_**  
**_DOCTOR: Was it something she said? She does that. She once had an argument with Gandhi!_**

"You had an argument with Ghandi," Ten nearly yelled while twisting see said woman with her face slightly red at the amused stares thrown her way.

"I don't want to get into it, it wasn't important then and it isn't now," sheo said while trying to ignore the looks.

"No, I want to-" Donna hit him with her elbow without looking in his direction.

**_(Moran swings the axe, and just misses.)_**  
**_CLARA: I'm starting to see why the crew did a runner._**  
**_(The harpoon gun is fired and dodged. The Doctor and Clara run out. The ghosts walk through a wall, but their weapons have to be left behind.)_**

**_[Corridor]_**

**_(The Doctor and Clara run to the left and hide behind a circular door frame. A hand reaches through the wall next to Clara. She cries out. Moran emerges, making them back away down the corridor, then the other rises up through the floor behind them. Clara grabs at the Doctor's arm.)_**  
**_CLARA: Run!_**

"Ah, the running," Graham commented from his seat. "There's always running involved," he finished with a disgruntled look.

Rory nodded along with Graham's comment.

"I love the running," Rose said with big smile turning to face Graham. She was met with Ten looking at her with a small smile and look of pain in his eyes, that she didn't know the source of.

**_(A door at the end of the corridor is opened.)_**  
**_O'DONNELL: In here! Quick!_**

**_[Faraday cage]_**

**_(The ghosts peer in though the round window in the door, but do not enter. The Doctor returns their stare.)_**  
**_DOCTOR: What are you?_**  
**_(The ghosts leave.)_**  
**_PRITCHARD: Who the hell are you, and what are you doing here?_**  
**_DOCTOR: This is Clara, and I'm the Doctor._**  
**_(He shows them his psychic paper.)_**  
**_PRITCHARD: You're from UNIT._**  
**_DOCTOR: Well, if that's what it says._**  
**_PRITCHARD: I'm Pritchard, this is Bennett._**  
**_O'DONNELL: O'Donnell! Are you really the Doctor? I'm a huge fan! I mean, er, you know Nice work._**

Everyone seemed to giggle at that.

"She reminds me of Osgood," Clara commented from her seat beside twelve. Twelve smiled at the thought of the young genius.

"Who's Osgood," Amy asked while turning towards Clara, the tension from before seemingly forgotten.

"A brilliant scientist and one of my friends," Twelve answered for Clara. She heard the discomfort in his voice at the thought of her and squeezed his arm in comfort. Amy seemed to understand that there was unspoken pain in the answer and turned around in her chair.

**_LUNN: Tim Lunn, I sign for Cass._**  
**_DOCTOR: Tell me, what about those things out there? What are they? Why are they trying to kill us?_**  
**_BENNETT: Well, they're er, they're ghosts._**  
**_DOCTOR: They're not ghosts._**  
**_LUNN: Cass is saying_**  
**_DOCTOR: Thank you, but I actually don't need your help. I can speak sign. (signs) Go ahead._**  
**_(Cass signs her reply.)_**  
**_DOCTOR: No, no, actually, I can't. It's been deleted for semaphore. Someone get me a selection of flags._**

"Wow, just...wow," Ashildr spoke for the first time and turned with a look of incredulous towards twelve.

"Oh, shut up," he answered but everyone could see his embarrassment hidden in his brooding facade. She just chuckled silently and turned back towards the screen.

**_CASS via LUNN: One of the ghosts is our previous commanding officer. The other, um moley guy, we don't know what he is._**  
**_DOCTOR: He's from the planet Tivoli._**  
**_BENNETT: See? I told you he was an alien. Didn't I say that?_**  
**_DOCTOR: Weird thing is, they're not violent. They're too cowardly. They wouldn't say boo to a goose. They're more likely to give the goose their car keys and bank details. When did they first appear?_**

**_O'DONNELL: Oh, did you see that spaceship in the hangar? Yeah, we found that on the lake bed and we'd just got it on board and one of the engines started up and then Moran got (pause)_**  
**_Moran was killed._**  
**_CASS via LUNN: Then they appeared and pretty much straight away started trying to kill us. So we grabbed what we could and we were looking for somewhere to hide, and that's when we realised the ghosts couldn't come in here._**  
**_CLARA: What is this place?_**  
**_DOCTOR: It's a Faraday cage. Completely impenetrable to radio waves, and apparently, whatever those things are out there. So, who's in charge now? I need to know who to ignore._**  
**_CASS via LUNN: That would be me._**  
**_LUNN: Her._**  
**_PRITCHARD: Actually, that would be me._**  
**_(Richard Pritchard, Vice President of Sub-aquatic Resources, hand the Doctor his card.)_**  
**_PRITCHARD: I represent Vector Petroleum. We've obtained the mining rights to the oil._**  
**_DOCTOR: The oil? Where are we?_**  
**_(The Doctor tosses the card on the floor, and Pritchard picks it up again.)_**

"You're very rude aren't you ," River commented with an eyebrow raised. She could sense this Doctor was getting sick and tired of everybody judging his actions and she just wanted to see how far she could push.

"I'm not rude," he said while meeting her eyes with his own eyebrows raised. "People are just stupid," he completed with shrug.

"He's not wrong," Bill came to her tutors defense. She'd seen just how stupid people could be ,in her travels with the Doctor.

**_BENNETT: This used to be a military training site. There was a dam overlooking it, but the dam burst and the valley was submerged._**  
**_PRITCHARD: Then twenty years ago, we discovered a massive oil reservoir underneath it._**  
**_COMPUTER: Good morning. Entering day mode._**  
**_(The lights brighten.)_**  
**_O'DONNELL: Okay, it's morning. We can go outside now._**  
**_LUNN: Thank God for that._**  
**_PRITCHARD: At last, we can get out of here._**  
**_CLARA: Morning?_**  
**_BENNETT: (Taking a towel from a hook.) Yeah, we're too far below the surface for daylight, so we have to demarcate artificial days and nights._**

**_(O'Donnell opens the door.)_**  
**_DOCTOR: I'd like to have a further look at that spaceship, but what about those things that aren't ghosts?_**  
**_O'DONNELL: Oh, it's all right. They only come out at night._**  
**_CLARA: (sotto) Weird how that is not comforting._**

"They're sounding more and more like actual ghosts," Ryan said with look of disbelief displayed on his face. He seemed unnerved by the fact.

Yaz saw this and did the only thing that made sense. With his back turned to her she stood up quietly and screamed "Boo" in his ears. Ryan jumped with a shout and everyone broke out in for of laughter.

Ryan pushes Yaz gently and just shakes his head with a small smile. His best friend was so stupid sometimes

**_[Main hangar]_**

**_DOCTOR: If whatever they are_**  
**_PRITCHARD: They're ghosts._**  
**_DOCTOR: They're not ghosts. Have been trying to kill you, why haven't you abandoned the base?_**  
**_PRITCHARD: That was my call. We've got about a trillion dollars worth of mining equipment here. We're not just going to abandon it What? If it all goes pear-shaped, it's not them that lose a bonus._**  
**_DOCTOR: It's okay. I understand. You're an idiot. Come to mention it, why is there a Faraday cage on the base?_**

Rose laughed at Twelves comment about Pritchard, because it sounded so much like her own Doctor.

**_BENNETT: It's the mining equipment. It runs on nuclear fission. The Faraday cage has been lined with lead to act as a shelter in the event of a radiation leak._**  
**_DOCTOR: So, we are fighting an unknown homicidal force that has taken the form of your commanding officer and a cowardly alien, underwater, in a nuclear reactor. Anything else I should know? Someone got a peanut allergy, or something?_**

"Ooh, Sassy," River commented and turned to look flirtatiously at Twelve.

Bill sitting beside Twelve and witnessing the look, threw popcorn at the Doctor, you know, to break whatever tension had come over the duo from the heat of the stare.

**_(The Doctor and Clara go back into the spaceship.)_**  
**_DOCTOR: It all started with this ship. This is where the answer will be._**  
**_(He looks down at a section of the deck, then removes a hatch.)_**  
**_DOCTOR: What's happened to the stuff you've removed? This is for long-haul flights. There should be a suspended-animation chamber for the pilot right here. Plus, one of the power cells is missing._**  
**_PRITCHARD: Power cell?_**  
**_(He runs up the steps into the spaceship.)_**  
**_DOCTOR: Yeah. You can see the casing is empty._**

"You look so done with the guy, Doctor," Jack said with a laugh.

"Oh, I was," Twelve answered with a far off look on his face, like he was remembering something disappointing.

**_(Cass and Lunn are having a vigorous discussion.)_**  
**_LUNN: It's not safe out here!_**  
**_CLARA: What's the matter?_**  
**_LUNN: She won't let me look inside the spaceship. She says it's not safe. I'm saying it's not safe out here._**  
**_PRITCHARD: I imagine they're pretty valuable._**  
**_DOCTOR: What?_**  
**_PRITCHARD: I mean powerful. Those power cells. I imagine they're pretty powerful._**  
**_DOCTOR: Well, they can zap a vessel from one side of the galaxy to the other, so, you know, take a wild stab in the dark._**  
**_PRITCHARD: And the missing one must still be out there._**  
**_DOCTOR: Yes, well, otherwise. Sorry, why is this man still talking to me?_**

" I know, will he stop talking," Martha remarks,releasing a massive sigh as she does.

Mickey kisses his annoyed wife's forehead with a small smile gracing his lips. Rose caught the action and couldn't help but feel a little emotional.

What had happened to them?

**_O'DONNELL: We haven't removed anything. There hasn't been time._**  
**_(Pritchard leaves, then the Doctor leaves the spaceship.)_**  
**_DOCTOR: So what have we got? Moran dies, and then those things appear. They can walk through walls. They only come out at night and they're sort of see-through._**  
**_CLARA: Doctor, wait, you're not saying_**

**_[Bridge]_**

**_(Computer stations, control panels on walls, and a nice illuminated map of the base.)_**  
**_DOCTOR: They're ghosts! Yeah, ghosts_**  
**_CLARA: You said there was no such thing. You actually pooh-poohed the ghost theory._**  
**_DOCTOR: Yes, well, well, there was no such thing as, as socks or smartphones and badgers until there suddenly were. Besides, what else could they be? They're not holograms, they're not Flesh Avatars, they're not Autons, they're not digital copies bouncing around the Nethersphere. No, these people are literally, actually, dead. Wow. This is, it's amazing! I've never actually met a proper ghost._**

" I've come close but yeah this would be the first time," Eleven remarked as he seemed to be digging into his pockets for something...or just fidgeting because that man can not sit still for long periods of time.

Amy saw his rapid movement and reached over tap his hand and he stopped looking sheepish.

**_CASS via LUNN: Moran was our friend._**  
**_CLARA: (sotto) The cards._**  
**_DOCTOR: Oh! Oh, right you are._**  
**_(He fumbles in his pocket for a set of record cards.)_**  
**_CLARA: (sotto) Oh, come here._**  
**_(Clara sorts through them looking for the right one. 'I completely understand why it was difficult not to get captured'. 'It was my fault, I should have known you didn't live in Aberdeen.' 'I didn't mean to imply that I don't care.' 'No one is going to get eaten / vapourised / exterminated / upgraded / possessed / mortally wounded/ turned to jelly ,we'll all get out of this unharmed.' She clears her throat and hands him the next one.)_**  
**_DOCTOR: Ahem. I'm very sorry for your loss. I'll do all I can to solve the death of your friend slash family member slash pet._**  
**_(Clara gives in a Look and takes the card back.)_**

Everyone turned to look at Clara at the same time with a look that can only be described as disbelief.

"You really have everything covered, don't you," Ryan questioned as he remembered reading the cards as they turned.

"Well, I didn't want hime to get in trouble or do something stupid, so when he says something stupid he has prompts, but as you can see he's not very good at following prompts," she finished with pinching Twelves arm. He jumped while grabbing his arm.

"Yeah, it's like something a wife would do," Ashildr said offhandedly, like she something the others didn't. Everyone watched as Clara's face turned bright red and Eleven was the only one who noticed her eyes darting over to River.

"Or a mother," Rory sensing the awkward tension that had come over the room. I veryone seemed to loosen up and laugh at that before turning back towards the TV screen.

**_DOCTOR: But don't you see what this means? Death! It was the one thing that unified every single living creature in the universe, and now it's gone. How can you just sit there? Don't you want to go out there right now, wrestle them to the ground and ask them questions until your throat falls out? What's death like? Does it hurt? Do you still get hungry? Do you miss being alive? Why can you only handle metal objects? Oh, I didn't know I'd noticed that. Okay, so they'll try to kill you, blah, blah, blah. What does that matter? You come back. A bit murder-y, sure, but even so! Calm, Doctor, calm. You were like this when you met Shirley Bassey. Okay. Question one. What is a ghost? Question two. What do they want?_**

"You have a mouth like this one when you want to," Amy said while nodding to her Doctor.

"And him," Martha said reaching over, and jabbing her own Doctor in the shoulder.

"You can do it too, sometimes," Rose said while looking up at Nine with a small smile in her face.

"Don't get me stared on her ranting," Yaz said while wrapping an arm around Thirteens shoulder. The respective Doctors had a faint red hue to their cheeks.

"Must be a Doctor thing," Bill finishes with shrug of her own. All the companions simultaneously made sounds of agreement from all around the room.

**_(The lights go out.)_**  
**_O'DONNELL: Whoa. Whoa, what's happening?_**  
**_COMPUTER: Good evening. Entering night mode._**  
**_O'DONNELL: That's not right. We're switching back into night mode again. This can't happen! No, no, no!_**  
**_(She sits at a computer terminal. Then a distant bell starts to toll.)_**  
**_BENNETT: Er, what's doing that?_**  
**_CLARA: Doctor?_**  
**_DOCTOR: The Tardis Cloister Bell!_**  
**_(He runs out.)_**

**_[Tardis]_**

**_CLARA: Doctor, what's wrong?_**  
**_DOCTOR: It must be the ghosts. That's why she was upset when we got here._**  
**_CLARA: Why? I don't understand._**  
**_DOCTOR: It's just what I was saying. You live and you die. That's it. The ghosts are aberrations. A splinter of time in the skin. They're unnatural. She wants to get away from them._**

"I hate it when the TARDIS does this," Amy said remembering all the times the TARDIS disappeared when they needed it most.

All the Doctors nodded their heads in agreement. They were all having similar thoughts of worry about where there lifelong companion was during all of this mess.

Why weren't they in the room with them?

**_CLARA: So, what do we do?_**  
**_(The Doctor turns a handle on the console. The Cloister Bell stops and the engines power down.)_**  
**_DOCTOR: Put the handbrake on._**

"If only it was that simple every time," Ten said from the seat he was sitting in, Donna jumped forgetting that space man had been sitting beside her, he had been unnaturally quiet since his disbelief at that Clara girl.

**_(Clara takes off her jacket and heads for the doors.)_**  
**_DOCTOR: Whoa! Ho, ho, ho, ho! Where do you think you're going?_**  
**_CLARA: Out there, where the action is._**  
**_DOCTOR: Look, you, er_**  
**_CLARA: What?_**  
**_DOCTOR: Oh, this is my own fault. I like adventures as much as the next man. If the next man is a man who likes adventures. Even so, don't, don't go native._**  
**_CLARA: What do you mean? I'm not._**  
**_DOCTOR: Look, there's a whole dimension in here, but there's only room for one me._**  
**_CLARA: Wait, wait a second. You just raved about ghosts like a kid who had too much sherbet._**  
**_DOCTOR: Do you know what you need? You need a hobby._**  
**_CLARA: I really don't._**  
**_DOCTOR: Or even better, another relationship. Come on, you lot, you're bananas about relationships. You're always writing songs about them, or going to war, or getting tattooed_**  
**_CLARA: Doctor, I'm fine._**  
**_DOCTOR: I just felt that I, I, I had to say something._**  
**_CLARA: I know. And I appreciated it._**  
**_DOCTOR: Because I've got a duty of care._**  
**_CLARA: Which you take very seriously, I know._**  
**_DOCTOR: So can I stop now?_**  
**_CLARA: Please. Please do._**  
**_(They leave. The Tardis groans.)_**

"Well, that was interesting," Jack replies into the quiet room.

"So, you're not dating," he then questioned with a look of realization. They immediately started to deny it.

Eleven who had been keeping a close eye on the duo, looked towards River to see what her reaction was to their relationship.

And he was met with her smiling softly at the pair, a look of knowing in her eyes.

**_[Airlock]_**

**_O'DONNELL [OC: Attention, all crew. The Drum has switched to night mode early so grab provisions and make your way to the Faraday cage._**  
**_(A man is in a full dry suit. He removes his large helmet whilst talking and puts it down. A figure is on the other side of the airlock door.)_**  
**_PRITCHARD: That you, Bennett? I went out looking for that missing power cell. Okay, contractually, it's a grey area, but I reckon we can argue everything non-indigenous is an asset and therefore_**  
**_(He realises something is not right.)_**  
**_PRICHARD: Bennett?_**  
**_(Moran steps forward on the other side of the door.)_**  
**_PRITCHARD: We're meant to be in day mode! You shouldn't be here._**  
**_(Moran whispers incomprehensibly.)_**  
**_PRITCHARD: What? What? What what are you saying?_**  
**_(As he looks through the window he sees Moran touch the outer door override control. Pritchard tries to get to his helmet but - )_**  
**_PRITCHARD: No, Moran! Don't!_**  
**_(The airlock is flooded rapidly.)_**

"Oh.." Bill made a sound of sadness at witnessing another mans death. There was no other sound or movement on the place.

**_[Mess hall]_**

**_(Clara is helping Bennett gather provisions.)_**  
**_O'DONNELL [OC: Pritchard, you are unaccounted for. Contact the bridge or get to the Faraday cage immediately. Pritchard, contact the bridge or get to the Faraday cage!_**  
**_BENNETT: I'd love to work for UNIT, Earth's first line of defence, and all. I'm probably not suited, though. Not much of a fighter. More of a bleeder._**  
**_(A figure in a dry suit has his back to them.)_**  
**_CLARA: Pritchard! Where you have you been? Everyone's been looking for you. What's with the wet suit?_**  
**_BENNETT: Yeah, where have you been?_**

"Oh no," Bill immediately brightened the room with her voice rising an octave.

Clara giggles at the young girls antics and Bill could feel the heat rising to her face that a pretty women thought she was funny.

**_[Bridge]_**

**_BENNETT [OC: O'Donnell, it's okay. Pritchard's in here!._**  
**_O'DONNELL: Pritchard, you moron. Grab your stuff, we're locking down early. In case I can't get this back into day mode._**

**_[Mess hall]_**

**_CLARA: Is he all right?_**  
**_(Something bumps against the windows. It is a figure in a dry suit floating outside.)_**  
**_BENNETT: Man overboard. Man overboard! We need a rescue team in the water now!_**  
**_CLARA: Bennett, wait! It's Pritchard._**  
**_(The figure with them turns around to show its black eye sockets. Cass, Lunn and the Doctor run in.)_**  
**_CLARA: He's a ghost. He's another ghost._**  
**_(Ghost Pritchard picks up a chair and advances towards them.)_**

The tension on the room started to rise as the episode stared to get more and more creepy as it continued.

**_[Bridge]_**

**_(O'Donnell works at the computer consoles.)_**  
**_O'DONNELL: Come on, come on. Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on._**  
**_(In the mess hall, the lights come on, Pritchard vanishes and the chair falls to the floor.)_**  
**_COMPUTER: Good morning. Entering day mode._**

"Go, O'Donnell," Amy said while smiling widely at the smart woman on the screen, she just hoped that nothing bad happened to her.

**_(They watch CCTV of what happened to Pritchard on a wall screen. The alien ghost is a few steps behind Moran.)_**  
**_PRITCHARD [on screen: No! No, Moran! Don't!_**  
**_DOCTOR: They're working out how to use the base against us. Altering the time settings so they can go about uninhibited, opening the airlocks. They're learning._**  
**_CLARA: And now there's three of them._**  
**_BENNETT: Cass, what do we do?_**  
**_CASS via LUNN: We abandon the base. Topside can send down a whole team of marines or ghost-busters or whatever._**  
**_DOCTOR: Wait, wait._**  
**_CASS via LUNN: I can't force you to leave, so you can stay and do the whole cabin in the woods thing and get killed or drowned, if you want. But my first priority is to protect my crew._**

River could feel her respect for the young woman start to increase as she showed great skill at being a captain.

She didn't meet too many smart captains these days.

**_CLARA: (sotto) But we're coming back, aren't we?_**  
**_DOCTOR: (sotto) Yes, we're coming back._**  
**_CASS via LUNN: O'Donnell, contact Topside. Tell them we're abandoning the base on my orders._**  
**_(O'Donnell uses a sort of field telephone.)_**  
**_O'DONNELL: Topside, Topside, this is Lance Corporal Alice O'Donnell from Drum Control. Over._**  
**_TOPSIDE [OC: Drum Control, this is Topside. We have received your message. Submarine on its way. Over._**  
**_O'DONNELL: Repeat, Topside. Over._**  
**_TOPSIDE [OC: We've received your request for a rescue sub. It's two minutes away. Over._**  
**_O'DONNELL: Topside, who did you speak to and when was this request made? Over._**  
**_TOPSIDE [OC: Drum Control, it was in Morse code and arrived maybe half an hour ago. Said it was urgent, comms were down, two crew members critically ill, full paramedic team requested. Over._**  
**_(The Doctor snatches the handset.)_**  
**_DOCTOR: Topside, this is the Doctor, UNIT security visa 710 apple 00 . You may be familiar with my work. Call back the sub._**

"You work with Unit," Ten said in disbelief. He couldn't believe that he,in the future," would actually work with the government.

"Yeah, and I get payed," Twelve said proudly , " I don't know where it goes though," Twelve continued with a look of confusion, his eyebrows furrowing deeper into his aged face.

A few people laughed at that before turning back to the tension filled video they were watching.

**_TOPSIDE [OC:'Doctor, why would..'_**  
**_DOCTOR: Call it back! We have a hazardous and undefined contagion on board. This base is now under quarantine._**  
**_(He puts the handset down.)_**  
**_BENNETT: What did you do that for?_**  
**_DOCTOR: Well, none of us sent the message, did we? So that means that the ghosts sent it, which means they want that crew down here._**  
**_LUNN: Why would they do that?_**  
**_DOCTOR: Well, I don't know, but I'm pretty certain it's not so they can all form a boy band. Okay. We solve this on our own. The ghosts can only come out at night so they change the base's time settings. Why? What's different at night?_**  
**_O'DONNELL: It's mainly atmospheric. The lights are dim, the noise from the engines is muffled._**  
**_DOCTOR: No. Something, something else._**  
**_CASS via LUNN: The diagnostic sweep. When the systems are checked, that stops at night to save power._**  
**_DOCTOR: What systems specifically?_**  
**_O'DONNELL: Life support, the locks. They're electromagnetic. They have to be secured in case of flooding, so throughout the day, they're checked, one by one, every few seconds._**  
**_DOCTOR: The answer is in there somewhere, I can smell it._**

"You have the most weirdest saying/s, '_I can smell it,'_ like, who says that," Bill said while shoving her face full of the never ending popcorn she had.

"Dogs do," Thirteen responded to her statement, sticking her tongue out slightly in a childish manner. Bill burst out laughing at the display, she liked this younger, more childish Doctor.

**_CLARA: Doctor, what do we do?_**  
**_DOCTOR: O'Donnell. Excellent work, returning the base to day mode._**  
**_O'DONNELL: Shut up. It was nothing...You really think so?_**

The companions laughed at the look on the woman's face.

**_DOCTOR: Now put it back into night mode._**  
**_O'DONNELL: What!_**  
**_DOCTOR: We know nothing. We don't know what they want. That's what's getting us killed. Well, I won't run. Not any more. So, O'Donnell, kindly put the base back into night mode. We want to know what these ghosts are after? We ask them. We're going to do the impossible. We're going to capture a ghost._**

"You really like to keep people on their toes, Don't ya Doc," Jack commented to the Doctor.

"It keeps peoples reactions interesting," Nine responded this time and Twelve nodded in agreement with his younger self.

**_[Mess hall]_**

**_(The lights go down in sequence in the corridors, then the night lights come on. Pritchard is half inside a wall, the alien is standing sideways and halfway up a wall and Moran is hanging down from the ceiling.)_**  
**_COMPUTER: Good evening. Entering night mode._**  
**_(Bennett enters nervously.)_**  
**_BENNETT: H-Hey, how's it going?_**  
**_(Ghost Pritchard steps fully out of the wall in front of him and he runs out.)_**

**_[Bridge]_**

**_(Everyone is on CCTV on various wall screens.)_**  
**_O'DONNELL: Bennett's got them moving, and Clara's in position._**  
**_(The Doctor is at the big wall map of the base.)_**  
**_DOCTOR: Clara, Bennett is going to run across the top of the T-junction to your right_**

**_[Corridor]_**

**_DOCTOR [OC: In about ten seconds. Draw the ghosts towards you. Turn right, and then take second left._**  
**_(The running man passes the junction, then the alien ghost comes into view, walking just a few yards behind.)_**  
**_CLARA: Hey! Hey, ghosts. Down here!_**  
**_(All three follow Clara.)_**

**_[Bridge]_**

**_DOCTOR: Lunn, they're coming your way. Clara's going to duck down to her left. You've got to keep the ghosts going on the same route they're on now._**

**_[Corridor]_**

**_DOCTOR [OC: Then, after about fifty yards on your left, there is a flood door._**

**_[Bridge]_**

**_DOCTOR: O'Donnell will close the door once you're through._**

**_[Corridor]_**

**_LUNN: I, I can hear them._**

**_[Bridge]_**

**_DOCTOR: Lunn, don't let them see where you go._**

**_[Intersection]_**

**_(Lunn steps out, Clara sees him and ducks out to her left just before the ghosts arrive.)_**  
**_LUNN: Hey! Yeah, this way._**  
**_(But the alien and Moran turn to follow Clara. Only Pritchard follows Lunn.)_**  
**_LUNN: We've got a problem!_**

River turned and started mumbling to her Dad, she knew why The ghost didn't see Lunn and she didn't want to ruin the surprise for veryone else.

**_[Bridge]_**

**_O'DONNELL: They've separated._**  
**_DOCTOR: What?_**  
**_O'DONNELL: Moran and the mole guy are going after Clara._**

**_[Corridor]_**

**_O'DONNELL [OC: Clara, look out. Two ghosts are still on your case. Right behind you._**  
**_CLARA: I'm beginning to think we should have let the ghosts in on the plan._**

Even with all the horror filled tension surrounding the episode and the people watching it, a few couldn't help but laugh at Clara's throw away line.

**_[Bridge]_**

**_DOCTOR: Clara, there's a flood door at the end of the corridor, around the corner to your right. We'll close it from here. Listen to me. You've got to get through that door before Moran and the other ghost sees you._**

**_[Flood door]_**

**_CLARA: Doctor._**

**_[Bridge]_**

**_DOCTOR: Now, O'Donnell, fast as you can!_**  
**_(Door 17018 shuts and Clara stands against it, out of sight of the ghosts, who pass by the flood door.)_**

Everyone, bar Clara and Twelve, let out a breath they hadn't realized they had been holding. They didn't want Clara to get hurt in the episode.

**_[Corridor]_**

**_LUNN: Guys, I'm nearly at my door._**  
**_(Lunn goes through the open doorway.)_**

**_[Bridge]_**

**_DOCTOR: Now, Lunn, quickly._**  
**_(O'Donnell closes the door.)_**

**_[Flood door]_**

**_LUNN: It saw me. Oh, God._**

**_[Bridge]_**

**_LUNN [OC: It saw me. It's coming through. It's coming through the door._**  
**_(They watch as ghost Pritchard steps through the door.)_**  
**_O'DONNELL: We don't have a camera in there._**  
**_(The Doctor stops Cass from leaving.)_**  
**_DOCTOR: No, no, Lunn. Lunn, can you hear me? Can you hear me? Lunn, what's happening?_**  
**_(In the flood compartment or whatever it is, Lunn backs up to the rear wall then closes his eyes and cringes as Pritchard comes right up to him and reaches for a wrench on the wall. It stares at the whimpering man, then the wrench falls to the floor with a clatter. They see Pritchard walking off down a corridor.)_**  
**_DOCTOR: Lunn, can you hear me? Lunn? Lunn?_**

**_[Floor door]_**

**_DOCTOR [OC: Can you hear me? Lunn, Lunn? Lunn, Lunn! What's happening? Lunn? Lunn? Can you hear me?_**  
**_LUNN: I'm okay._**

"They can't see him..? Mickey trailed off expecting an answer.

Twelve didn't make a peep and Clar just punted towards the screen, they weren't there to give answers they will probably find out the answers to soon.

**_[Bridge]_**

**_O'DONNELL: Cass, he's alive._**  
**_LUNN [OC: It didn't hurt me. I'm okay_**  
**_DOCTOR: What? What's wrong with you? Why didn't it hurt you? Bennett, you're on again. Bennett, where are you?_**  
**_(O'Donnell calls him up on CCTV.)_**  
**_O'DONNELL: There. Oh, God, look._**  
**_DOCTOR: Bennett, can you hear me?_**

**_[Corridor]_**

**_DOCTOR [OC: There are two ghosts just around the corner from you._**  
**_BENNETT: (sotto) Yes, thanks, I'd noticed._**  
**_(The alien and Moran are swaying and muttering at each other.)_**

Bill nearly laughed at the display but conered her mouth just in time. Now was not the time to be laughing at something silly.

**_[Bridge]_**

**_DOCTOR: The Faraday cage is across the intersection and down the corridor to your right. This last bit is down to you._**  
**_(Bennett runs, the ghosts follow. Pritchard joins them.)_**

**_[Corridor]_**

**_BENNETT: Okay, so, the good news is, they aren't split up any more. Cue Clara!_**  
**_(Clara appears in the open door to the Faraday cage. The ghosts walk in, and straight through her. She flickers. The door shuts and locks.)_**

"You got me there for a second," Graham said while laughing slightly, he hadn't wanted the young girl to get hurt.

Clara turned to him and smiled reassuringly.

**_[Outside the Faraday cage]_**

**_(The Doctor puts on his sonic sunglasses.)_**  
**_DOCTOR: We need to talk. Sorry, chaps. Just a hologram. You play a little bit too rough._**  
**_(Holo-Clara disappears.)_**

"what are you wearing," River questioned while turning to look at him with, what can only be described as, fury.

"It goes with my look," he answered his Ex-wife.

**_[Bridge]_**

**_(Bennett, Clara and Lunn return. Cass hugs Lunn, and O'Donnell punches Bennett's arm.)_**  
**_CLARA: I'm fine, by the way, in case any of you were worried._**

"I was worried Clara, I would have given you a hug," Bill said while turning to look at the young woman. Clara giggles and then stood up and walked to stand in front of the curly haired woman.

"I'd like to cash in that hug, please," Clara asked while spreading her arms.

Bill stood up and drew her into a big hug, everyone looking at the display with smiles.

"Thank you for looking after him", Clara whispered into her ear. Bill knew that this woman was important to the Do tor in some way and whispered back "anytime."

They let eachother go with small smiles and sat back in their respective seats.

**_[Outside the Faraday cage]_**

**_DOCTOR: Cass, are you seeing this?_**

**_[Bridge]_**

**_O'DONNELL: Sonic glasses Wi-Fi locked in. On screen B2._**  
**_LUNN: She says she can't see them properly._**

**_[Outside the Faraday cage]_**

**_LUNN [OC: The glass is too thick and they're too far away._**  
**_DOCTOR: Open the door._**

**_[Bridge]_**

**_O'DONNELL: What?_**  
**_CLARA: Doctor, you can't go in there, they will kill you!_**

**_[Faraday cage]_**

**_DOCTOR: They don't have any weapons or access to any of the controls. They can't hurt me, so open the door._**

"You're really am idiot sometimes aren't you, trying to get yourself killed," River looked outraged as she stared Twelve down with a predatory gaze.

"Don't worry about it sweetie," Twelve said condescendingly, "I'm still here aren't I," he finished with a big smile, meeting her gaze.

She rolled her eyes and looked towards the screen not wanteinf to get into a screaming match with the older Doctor.

**_(Clara gives O'Donnell the nod and the door unlocks. The Doctor steps inside and closes it behind him. Moran steps forward, lips moving, and reaches into the Doctor's body. It's not a comfortable feeling.)_**  
**_DOCTOR: Cold, isn't it? Take away your weapons and you're not so scary, are you? Is that better, Cass?_**

**_[Bridge]  
_**

**_(Cass looks intently at the faces of the three ghosts on the monitors, who are now enunciating their words clearly and in unison.)_**  
**_LUNN: She says they're saying the same thing, the same phrase, over and over. They're saying the dark. The score. No, the sword. The for sale? No, the forsaken. The temple._**

**_[Faraday cage]_**

**_DOCTOR: What?_**  
**_LUNN [OC: Yes, she's sure. The dark, the sword, the forsaken, the temple._**  
**_(Now we know what we are looking for, reading the lips it seems clear what they are saying.)_**

"Sounds like something out of a story book," Rose said thinking about the words being spoken.

"Or something to do with a faith," Rory agreed with roses way of thinking, just adding his own spin on it.

**_LUNN [OC: Just that. Over and over._**  
**_DOCTOR: Dark, sword, forsaken, temple. What does that mean? What are you telling me, big man? Bennett! I need maps. I think I just worked out what our friend here is telling us._**

**_[Bridge]_**

**_DOCTOR: They're coordinates._**  
**_BENNETT: How can they be coordinates?_**  
**_DOCTOR: The dark? Space. So, whoever's following the coordinates knows they're going to another planet. The sword?_**  
**_(The Doctor hands out an apple to Bennett, a knobby ball to O'Donnell, a table tennis ball to Clara and a Vector Petroleum place mat also to Clara in her right hand, and makes them hold them up in a diagonal line.)_**  
**_DOCTOR: Orion's sword. The sword, the three stars, although one isn't actually a star but the Orion Nebula, hanging down from Orion's belt. But if viewed from back here, the Earth becomes the fourth bit of the sword. So, narrowed it down to a planet now. Getting closer._**  
**_(He retrieves the objects and puts them on the map table.)_**  
**_DOCTOR: The forsaken. The forsaken or abandoned or empty town. See, it's a location, beaming out to someone or something across the universe, over and over. And every time they kill one of us_**  
**_CLARA: It strengthens the signal. Another ghost, another transmitter._**

"You're very clever Clara," River said, while looking at the young girl, the Doctor seemed so protective over.

The way she said it, didn't sit well with Clara and so she met Rivers analyzing stare head on. River lips upturned before turning away from her and breaking the impromptu staring competition.

**_O'DONNELL: Which is why they sent for that rescue sub._**  
**_DOCTOR: Get more people down here, kill them, make even more ghosts to beam out the coordinates._**  
**_CASS via LUNN: But why are they beaming out the coordinates? Is it a distress call?_**  
**_DOCTOR: It could be. Or a warning. Might even be a call to arms. It could mean, come here, they're vulnerable, help yourself. Wait a minute, though. Wait a minuet. Do you know what this means? It means that they're not a natural phenomenon. It means that someone is deliberately getting people killed, hijacking their souls and turning them into transmitters._**

"That's not a nice thought," Ryan said while scarring his face. Why did every adventure seem to have an evil undertone.

"No it's not," Ten said while staring at the screen, almost looking for clues in every frame he sees.

**_O'DONNELL: But what do the coordinates lead to, though? To us? To the ghosts? What?_**  
**_DOCTOR: Ah! What the coordinates are for. That is part of the answer to the other question you're all thinking. ( he met with blank stares) Really? Come on. None of you? Surely just being around me makes you cleverer by osmosis? What is the other question?_**  
**_CASS via LUNN: The temple. The fourth part of the directions. What's the temple?_**  
**_DOCTOR: Finally. It's like pulling teeth. This is the flooded military town. Shops, houses, town square, and this._**  
**_CLARA: A church?_**  
**_(A long narrow building with an annex projecting off at right angles at one end, according to the old aerial photograph.)_**  
**_DOCTOR: Whatever the coordinates are for, it's in that church. Find that and you're a hop, skip and a jump to stopping them._**

"So you were right about the faith part," Rose said turning to look at Rory. He raised his hands and said, "what can I say I'm a genius," before Amy stared laughing at his expense.

Rose started to aswell before everyone was.

**_BENNETT: Wait, you're not suggesting that? But we're safe now. The ghosts are in the cage. We can get out of here._**  
**_DOCTOR: No one has to stay. In fact, I would prefer it if you went. You'll all get in the way and ask ridiculous questions. But, you know, (indicates Cass, Lunn and O'Donnell) you have chosen to protect and serve. (indicates Bennett) You have given yourself to science and the pursuit of knowledge. None of you have chosen anonymous or selfish lives. Go, and a part of you will always wonder, what would have happened if I'd stayed? How could I have helped? What would I have learned? I want you to go. But you should know what it is that you're leaving._**  
**_LUNN: Cass says we should go, but everything that happens here is her responsibility now, so she's going to stay. So I, er, guess I should too._**  
**_O'DONNELL: Well, count me in. Who wants to live forever, anyway?_**

Clara looked down at her hands fidgeting in her lap, that hit home for her. She could feel the tears welling in her eyes beofre an older, more withered hand grabbed them.

She looked up and was met with Doctor smiling down at her, his eyes looking a thousand years old and she could feel him trying to placate her without saying anything.

He didn't have anything he could say.

**_BENNETT: Sorry, er, have you gone insane? We can go home._**  
**_(O'Donnell does a one shoulder shrug and grins.)_**  
**_BENNETT: They're ghosts, though. How can they be ghosts? Well, at least if I die, you know I really will come back and haunt you all._**

"Now, He has his priorities straight," Bill said while pointing to the man in question on screen.

Clara who had been trying her best not to weep, laughed hard at the simple witty comment, harder that she needed too.

**_(Later, Bennett is controlling a drone submarine by virtual reality goggles and remote controls on his fingers, left hand for steering, right hand for power.)_**  
**_BENNETT: Okay, the sub is approaching the town square. Which way is the church?_**  
**_O'DONNELL North-north-west, one hundred and fifty yards. That's it. Starboard two degrees._**  
**_CLARA: What are we looking for, exactly?_**  
**_DOCTOR: Something that has the power to raise the dead and turn them into transmitters. I expect we'll know it when we see it._**  
**_BENNETT: Wait, I've found the church._**  
**_DOCTOR: That's it, keep going._**  
**_(A large white casket is in amongst the debris on the church ground.)_**  
**_DOCTOR: Wait. What's that? Move closer._**

"Of course it would be a coffin," Rosy said while rubbing his eyes.

"They couldn't be anymore cliché," he continued while others around started to laugh with how 'Done' he sounded.

**_[Main hangar]_**

**_DOCTOR: It's the suspended-animation chamber from the spaceship._**  
**_CLARA: So the pilot could be in there._**  
**_DOCTOR: There's something inside there. But it's deadlock sealed. I can't open it. It should be the pilot, it should be. So why do I think it isn't? More questions. Everything I solve, just more questions. I have to go back to the beginning. We arrive, we see the ghosts. They don't kill us. They lead us here, they show us the spaceship. Then they try to kill us._**  
**_(He goes inside the spaceship and looks at the symbols on the wall.)_**  
**_DOCTOR: Not translated by the Tardis. Why?_**  
**_(He cleans his sunglasses and puts them on to look at the scratched marks. Whirring. Then he takes them off and comes out into the hangar and speaks to Cass.)_**  
**_DOCTOR: Lunn, translate for me. Whenever I step outside, you are the smartest person in the room._**

"Now that is a compliment," Ashildr said while smiling widely at the Doctor.

"I can state the obvious when I want too," Twelve told her while shrugging his shoulders, his hand still wrapped around Clara's and he wouldn't be moving it anytime soon.

**_\- So, tell me, what's weird about this? I know that it's all bonkers but, you know, when you think about it, one thing keeps snagging in your mind. What is it?_**  
**_CASS via LUNN: The markings on the inside of the spaceship._**  
**_DOCTOR: The markings on the inside of the spaceship. Yes! Why?_**  
**_CASS via LUNN: I don't think they're just words._**  
**_DOCTOR: They're not. They're magnets._**  
**_BENNETT: Magnets? How?_**  
**_DOCTOR: Well, a localised and manufactured electromagnetic field, to be precise. The dark. The sword. The forsaken. The temple. When we heard the coordinates for the first time, did anyone expect them not to be that? No, exactly. Me neither. It's like we already knew, somehow. Like the words were already in us._**  
**_O'DONNELL: So that writing is the coordinates?_**  
**_DOCTOR: Everything we see or experience shapes us in some way. But these words actually rewrite the synaptic connections in your brain. They literally change the way you are wired. Clara, why don't I have a radio in the Tardis?_**  
**_CLARA: You took it apart and used the pieces to make a clockwork squirrel._**

"Sounds like something you would do," Rayan said while shrugging his shoulders at the Doctors antics.

Thirteen smiled innocently, she probley should tell him about taking apart his alarm clock and making into a glow-in-dark dog.

**_DOCTOR: And because whatever song I heard first thing in the morning, I was stuck with. Two weeks of Mysterious Girl by Peter Andre. I was begging for the brush of Death's merciful hand. Don't you see? These words are an earworm. A song you can't stop humming, even after you die._**

"I can imagine you singing that," Bill said staring to laugh as she imagined the Doctor bopping our the UK's Top-40. He reached over and shoved Bill, but she kept laughing.

**_CLARA: Okay, so, the spaceship lands here. The pilot leaves the writing on the wall so whoever sees it, when they die, they become a beacon of the coordinates, while he -slash- she -slash -it snoozes in the suspended-animation chamber_**  
**_DOCTOR: Waiting for his slash her slash its mates to pick the message up. My God. Every time I think it couldn't get more extraordinary, it surprises me. It's impossible. I hate it. It's evil. It's astonishing. I want to kiss it to death._**

Everyone swiveled around to face Twelve after that line.

"I didn't," he said while raising his one free hand, "in case you were wondering," he finished before I resting head on his free hand, waiting the screen to start back up.

No one said anything and turned back to face the Screen, aswell.

**_(Alarm sounds.)_**  
**_COMPUTER: Attention, all crew. Evacuate base immediately. Emergency protocols have been initiated. This safety message was brought to you by Vector Petroleum. Fuel for our futures._**  
**_(O'Donnell runs to a wall touch screen. It says Flooding Initiated. Reactor Malfunction. Emergency Cooling.)_**  
**_O'DONNELL: Oh, no. The ghosts tampering with the day-night settings caused a computer malfunction. Its first priority is to keep the reactor cool, so it's opening the hull doors and it's flooding the base._**  
**_(Water gushes into the corridors.)_**  
**_LUNN: Cass says, close the internal flood doors. That'll contain the water in the central corridor._**  
**_DOCTOR: Where's the Tardis?_**  
**_O'DONNELL: On the other side._**  
**_DOCTOR: We need to get there. It's our only way out._**  
**_O'DONNELL: Okay. We've got thirty seconds before the flood doors close. _**

The tension started back up again and Rose couldn't help but question of this is all it was. Running and getting into death defying escapades with the Doctor.

Wondering if you would live to see the next day.

**_[Corridor]_**

**_CLARA: (to Lunn) Come on!_**  
**_(O'Donnell and Bennett make it across the central corridor before the flood door closes. Clara, Lunn and Cass are trapped on the other side.)_**  
**_CLARA: Doctor!_**  
**_(The Doctor dives under the other closing door just in time. He activates the intercom.)_**  
**_DOCTOR: I'll get you and the others out. Sit tight, I'll come back for you._**  
**_CLARA: Just come over here in the Tardis now._**  
**_DOCTOR: The Tardis won't go there. It won't go near the ghosts._**  
**_CLARA: You can't just leave us!_**  
**_DOCTOR: Listen to me. I'm going back in time to when this spaceship landed. If I can understand why this is happening, I can stop them killing anyone else. I can save you. You trust me, don't you, Clara?_**

Everyone could feel this question was more than just a question to these two and they kept wondering the relationship between the two.

**_(The water fills the central corridor between them. Clara nods her agreement.)_**  
**_BENNETT: Wait, you're going to go back in time? How do you do that?_**  
**_DOCTOR: Extremely well._**

**_[Mess hall]_**

**_LUNN: You're sure they're not going to hurt us?_**  
**_CLARA: They can't get out of the Faraday cage._**

**_[Tardis]_**

**_(The Doctor takes off the hand brake and the Tardis dematerialises. Bennett and O'Donnell have acquired coats and scarves from somewhere.)_**  
**_DOCTOR: Back to before the flood._**

**_[Mess hall]_**

**_CASS via LUNN: And you're sure the Doctor won't just leave us here?_**  
**_CLARA: Guys, look, this is how we roll. He's going to go away, come back and we'll have to listen to how he did it._**  
**_(Looking through one of the big windows, they see a figure approaching the Drum through the water from the village.)_**  
**_LUNN: Is it Moran or Pritchard or the mole guy? How, how did they get out?_**  
**_CLARA: No, I don't think it's any of them. I think it's a new ghost._**  
**_LUNN: What does that mean?_**  
**_CLARA: It means that something happened in the past, it means that somebody else must have. Oh, no. Oh, no, no, no, no._**  
**_(The pale ghostly figure with empty eye sockets is the Doctor.)_**

Everyone sat still as the episode came to a close, they knew that it must have been okay if the Doctor and Clara were sitting here with them but the Doctor...was Dead?

Wasn't he,? so how could her be here?

* * *

**Hey guys, it's me, these take forever to write ! This hadn't been edited the best but I'll get back to it Anyway bye **


End file.
